The PhantoMASK
by PhantomAL
Summary: When Danny finds a green wooden mask in the ocean and then puts it on, well... let's just say he's NOT the boy he used to be. Feturing music by Queen, The Arrogant Worms, ACDC, and MORE!
1. The Worst Day Ever what else is new?

I just got this idea while watching one of my favorite movies, "The Mask." So I figured, "this would make a good fanfic." But trust me when I say this, do NOT go see "Son of the Mask." I didn't even see it, and I can already tell ya it SUCKS! Anyway, this story takes place when Danny and Tucker are 15. Sam's birthday is in this one! And like the fake movie script, just for kicks, this too will have a soundtrack. And (there's a lot of "and's" in this) Danny will find out a little bit more about Sam in this fic. OK, disclaimer. Show these guys what I don't own.

Disclaimer: (Definition: 1) a statement of disapproval. 2) Dissownal 3) a statement made to save one's own ass.) I don't own DP or The Mask. But if I did… oh JOY!

PhantomAL

The PhantoMASK

Chapter one

The Worst Day Ever (what else is new?)

(Danny's POV)

It started just a week before Sam's birthday. And I did NOT know what to get her. All guys have been in this situation sometime or another. But not specifically the one I was in. I admit it: I have a crush on Sam. What is with you people butting into my life like this? Anyway, I needed to get her something special. I was thinking about this through the entire span of the first half of school.

At lunch, Sam was a little late to sitting down. This gave Tucker the ample amount of time to talk to me.

"Danny," he said, "I've solved all your depression problems."

"Thanks," I said, "but I don't take Zoloft."

"NO!" he yelled. "I can tell that you're lonely and you need someone. So tonight, I am taking you to the deepest terrain of the urban jungle."

"Tell me more Bwana."

He pulled out two tickets.

"I got us both tickets into the new teen club, The Exorcist, tonight. There you will find a girl and your problems will be over."

He knew I had a crush on Sam. He just LOVED to screw around with my head.

"Let me guess," I said, "you just want me to find a girl so that I'll make Sam jealous so that I'll end up admitting my feelings to her."

"Yeah." he said with a smile on his face, not knowing anything about his often stupidity. "Why?"

"You really are just a simple creature, aren't you?" I asked. "Alright, I'll go. BUT, not a word to Sam about it."

"Absafrigginlutley" he said. We shook on the deal, and it was set.

Sam suddenly came in the room. I suddenly became nervous. You see, I was completely over the whole "Paullina" phase of my life. I was over Paullina entirely. The bad news was, I was now in what we like to call, the "falling-for-your-best-friend" phase. And that dear reader is the hardest phase any 15 year old could ever go through.

The rest of the day was sort of a "blur". By "blur", I mean, "too busy thinking about Sam to realize that I was even IN school, much less a building." I had to pick up my scooter at a repair shop, so I couldn't walk home with my friends. Well, at least ONE of them, anyway. Sam offered to walk home with me. The repair shop was on her route home.

The repair shop, I have to say, was one of the most disgusting looking places I have ever seen. Picture a small city dump was just placed inside a building, add two sleazy owners, and you basically have where I was now. But it was the only place in town that would serve teenagers, so I didn't complain…much.

After I paid the money, Sam and I walked home. Well, not exactly walked. I've been tinkering with my scooter, and I added my own features to it. It now had a side body for guests. And guess who the guest was?

After I dropped Sam off, I headed home. I had to pick out what the hell I was gonna wear tonight at the club. I picked out my signature outfit and headed off.

So that night, I took my scooter to the club. The outside of it was kinda creepy. It looked all run down and in blood red letters, the lights said: "The Exorcist". Sam would've liked to come here. Anyway, the crowd was huge. There were people actually threatening other people with baseball bats just trying to get in.

"Must be good." I said to no one in particular.

I then spotted Tucker in the front of the line.

"Hey Tucker!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. "Tuck!"

But he wasn't listening. He showed the bouncer up front his ticket and he went in.

I then made my way to the front of the line.

"Ticket?" the bouncer asked of me.

"Actually," I said, "my friend is in there. So if you could just…"

"No way pal." the bouncer said, holding a hand in front of the door.

"But…"

Without another word spoken, the bouncer lifted me up in the air and threw me out. I landed with a hard thump on the road. I got up walking back to my scooter at the bike rack. Well, this has turned out to be a bad night. Little did I know that it was gonna get worse.

While I was riding down the bridge over the ocean, my scooter broke down. First the engine stopped. Then, the brakes wouldn't work. Finally, the whole thing just sorta collapsed.

_That friggin' repair guy_. I thought to myself.

I then walked over to the edge of the bridge and rested my arms on the side rail. Then, as if to make things worse, it started to rain.

_Great. _I thought. _Juuuuuusssst great!_

I was about to walk home when I suddenly caught a glimpse of someone who looked like he was just floatin' along the lake. Only, he wasn't moving.

"Hey!" I yelled at the guy. But he didn't move. This was my cue. I suddenly went into ghost mode and flew down there.

"Hang on!" I said. "I know CPR!" I then flew into the water and grabbed the man. Only one problem: it wasn't a man. It wasn't even a person, or a living thing. It was just some old trash and a stained piece of underwear (A/N: even I admit that that was pretty sick.) that someone must've thrown out.

"Perfect!" I said. "I got wet, dirty, AND stinky for nothing!" I was about to turn back when I saw something else in the water. I picked it up and examined it. It was a green wooden mask. And for some strange reason, it had a shine to it. I was about to put it on when… BEEP BEEP BEEP! My watch went off. It was 9:50.

"Aw CRAP!" I yelled. "I'm gonna miss my curfew!" Yes I know. A 15 year old with a 10:00 curfew is pretty lame, but there are some pretty weird people out on the streets this late at night. Not to mention ghosts. I flew home, with the mask in hand.

Just before 10:00, I flew inside my room and changed back. Right then, my dad walked in the room.

"Danny?" he asked. "How'd you get in here?"

"I… uh… came through the window ladder." I stuttered.

"OK, good enough for me." he said. "Oh and Danny, take a shower son. It smells like you were in the ocean." And with that, he walked out.

I was a pretty lucky guy. I had two parents who were both complete geniuses and oblivious idiots at the same time.

I then took a shower and put on my pajamas. I then looked the mask. It looked like some old mask out of some history book. I then picked it up, about to put it on. Suddenly, the mask sucked itself onto my face. I quickly pulled it off my face.

"Yeah, right" I said.

I then, very slowly, raised the mask up to my face. It then literally glued itself to my face. I then felt a gigantic surge of energy surge through me. I tried pulling the mask off, but its power was too strong. I then span around, and around, and around in a giant whirlwind of energy, lightning, and demented sounded laughter. The wind caused pictures to fly off the walls, my lamp to be knocked off the side table, and my bed covers to be almost flung off. I then abruptly stopped.

In the mirror, I saw an almost-as-tall-as-me figure with messed up black hair, bright green eyes, a long blue jacket, a gray shirt with a black Jack Skellington symbol on the side, brown pants with red and white stripes down the middle, blue and white sneakers, and, get this, the figure had a bright green face. I didn't know what to say or think except…

"SSSSSSSSSSMOKIN!"

* * *

WOW! That dear readers, was the longest chapter I have ever written for a story. It took almost two weeks to really think up and type up an introduction! Well, please read and review. Oh and if you're wondering about the wardrobe, that's what I wear. Deal with it.

PhantomAL


	2. A Night On the Town

Hey evr'ybody! Thanks for reviewin'! I'd also like to thank the following reviewers: Zornith, cakreut12, DannyPhantomLover, and Dannys-Ghostly-Girl. Oh and a special note for the Desert Fox: I will be using some of the quotes you typed up in your review for some chapters. Just givin' ya a heads up. And now, on with the show! Uh… fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 2

A Night on the Town

(Danny's POV, I do this because I can)

"It's party time!" I, well the mask made me say, "P-A-R-T! Y? Because I… gotta!"

I then slid outside my room into the hall. I then heard snoring coming from my parents' room.

"SHHHHHHHH!" I said to absolutely no one.

I then made it my way to sneak towards the stairs to make my leave. When suddenly, an alarm clock bounced out of my pocket, and weirder still, it was laughing. I tried grabbing it, but it just kept bouncin'! I then put on an evil grin and pulled out a giant croquet mallet out of my pocket. It seems that with this mask on, I had the ability to warp the world around me as I saw fit. Cool. I then made a few swing with the mallet, missing the clock but hitting the floor and the wall with huge holes in them. I finally backed the clock into a corner. I let out a whooping battle cry, and with one swing…

CRASH! BOING!

"Snooooooze…" I whispered. Again to no one.

Then my mom came in the hall, with a mask of her own. A face mask. For you girls out there, you should know what a face mask is. I turned around and looked at her. Yikes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ya ha ha ha ha ha!" I screamed, causing my eyeballs to literally pop out of my head. She grabbed her Fenton Foamer, and unloaded a couple of rounds near me, assuming I was a ghost. Well, she was HALF right, pun intended. Of course, I bounced out of the way of them. With each bounce, I made my way closer to the window. I then crashed through the window, and fell down.

"Yah ha ha ha ah ah ah ha ha!" I screamed as I fell. I then hit the pavement with a SPLAT, causing my body to spread out across said pavement. I then pulled my flat self up. I was as flat as a piece of paper.

"Look Ma! I'm road kill! Ha ha ha!" I laughed.

Holding a thumb inside my mouth, I quickly inflated myself. I then made my way down the street, seeing if there was any action goin' on. How little I know.

I then spotted Dash and his gang hanging out near a brick wall. Dash came up to me.

"Hey weirdo," he said in his trademark nasally yet tough sounding voice. "You got the time?"

"As a matter of fact," I said coolly, "I DO cubby."

I slid up to him and pulled out a pocketwatch.

"Look at that!" I said. "It's about 5 seconds before I honk your nose and pull your underwear over your head!"

The stopwatch rang, and I went to work. I honked his nose, and then turned him around for an atomic wedgie.

"WWWWWEDGIE!" I yelled at him as I gave him a wedgie to remember for a LONG time. I then pushed him towards his gang, knocking them over. I then ran into the alley as they ran after me. As they made their way into the alley, I had set up a small podium. And I had a circus sideshow runner's outfit on.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I said in my sideshow accent. "Step right up! Don't be shy! No one likes a bashful leatherhead!"

They looked at me with the ever-famous: "is-this-guy-crazy?" look.

"MOVE IT!" I screamed in my normal voice. "For my first trick," I said pulling out a long balloon and inflating it, "I'd like to do something for you son." I pointed to Kwan. I twisted the balloon into a giraffe shape.

"We have a giraffe." I handed the balloon to Kwan. "There you go son. Now beat it kid. Ya bother me."

The crowd applauded, except for Dash, who was looking pretty sore after the wedgie.

"Next," I said pulling out a pack of grenades. "Sorry, wrong pocket." I threw the grenades behind me, causing them to explode. BOOOM! It didn't faze me as much as it did the ears of the gang. I then pulled out a pink balloon, inflated it, and twisted it.

"We have a French poodle." I gave the balloon to Paulina. Just as I was giving it to her, I popped the balloon with my middle finger. "Sorry sister." I said. "The dog was rabid. I had to put it down." She looked at me with a sad/angry face.

"And last but not least," I said with a menacing grin, "my personal favorite."

I pulled out a long black balloon and inflated it. I twisted it into a shape of, well…

"A Tommy gun!" I yelled.

I then was about to fire it when they ran away. I pulled the trigger and out came… water. "Suckers" I said. I then finally gained control of my body.

"This is incredible" I said. "The ghost powers were great, but imagine the possibilities with these powers."

Suddenly, the mask got control of me again.

"I can fight crime, protect the innocent, work for world peace! But first…"

I then whirlwinded my way to the other side of town. There was two more people I needed to get revenge on…

I made my way to the scooter repair shop. At the moment, the two sleazy owners were eating beef burritos. So you could only imagine the smell. But I busted in there and picked up two scooters like they were sticks.

"Hold on to your lugnuts!" I yelled. "It's time for an overhaul!"

I then started to spin the scooters around. Then I span my entire body around in another whirlwind.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the owners screamed. Like anyone could hear them. And then… well… sorry. That was last thing I remembered doing. Because everything else I forgot doing was forgotten when I woke up the next morning…

* * *

Sorry to leave ya hanging like that, but my birthday's tomorrow. So I'll finally be a teenager! Yay! So my gift to you will be yet another chapter of this thing! And your gift to me will be your reviews. And if anyone sends me flames, I have the mask on my desk in a glass case. Just in case I ever need it…

PhantomAL


	3. What Happened Last Night?

Alright. I must apologize. I think I copied "The Mask" too much in my last chapter. My disclaimer was weak. I am very sorry. But on a lighter note, this chapter will not copy it a lot. And now…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this cavalcade of pure insanity, madness, and dementia.

* * *

Chapter 3

What Happened Last Night?

I woke up with a splitting headache. I was all woozy and tired-like. Basically, it was a normal Thursday. Once I got my vision back, I looked around my room.

"My…God…" I said.

My room was a mess. Well, it was always a mess. But not like this. Books were missing pages, one of my fan's blades was bent, and my window was cracked. Other than that, my room was a disasterarea.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked myself.

I looked next to me and there was…

"The mask…" I said. "No way that all happened. It was just a dream. A good one at that."

I then heard voices outside my door. Some of which I didn't recognize. I walked outside to find my parents talking to… the police?

"Mom." I said. "What's going on?"

"Danny," Mom said, "someone broke into our house last night. Didn't you hear him?"

"Uhhhh… no. Not at all."

"Are you sure? I used the Fenton Foamer on him. Although it didn't work, it made a pretty big noise."

I then used my lightning fast wit and thinking skills right then and there to create a good enough excuse to fool both my mom and the police. Guess which one was harder to fool.

"Uh…" I began. "I must've gotten some water in my ear when I was taking a shower. I'm still having trouble hearing this conversation."

"Are you positive?" the police asked.

"Eh?" I said, making it seem like my ear was still plugged. "So," I continued, "what did he look like?"

"Black messy hair," the police said, "blue jacket, blue and white sneakers, grayish-brown pants, a gray shirt, and a green face."

_Sweet dookie on a stick!_ I thought. _That's exactly what I…_

"I better get to school." I said nervously. I walked into my room to get ready. Right before I left, I took a last look at the mask. I then picked it up and flung it out the window, hoping that some other poor schmuck would find it. And with that, I made my way out. But as I walked out, I failed to notice a small green thing floating up through my window into my room…

As I rode my scooter down the road, I looked around at my surroundings. Everywhere I saw bright green graffiti with the initials "PM". Also, windows were smashed and pavement was pulled up and twisted into a spiral. It's almost if it were warped by some living cartoon. However, this damage was NOWHERE compared to the damage I saw at the repair shop.

I saw an ambulance, a police squad, and even a reporter from our school newspaper. Being wheeled into the ambulance were the two owners. One of them had a scooter handle bar (A/N: the whole long metal pole in the front of the scooter. Not just the handle bar) shoved up his butt. And the other one had a mark on his back the shape of an entire scooter on his back.

"Its times like this that I wish I had a camera." I said to myself.

When I made it to school, I met up with Sam and Tucker. I was still pretty pissed off at Tuck for ditching me at the club, but I shook it off. But Sam looked really tired out. I asked her what was wrong. She responded by saying that she had a lot of homework. But she knew better to lie to ME of all people: a person who lies about his life almost every day.

At lunch, Sam was once again late for lunch. Once again, Tucker talked to me.

"Where were you last night?" he asked me.

"Did you check the gutter?" I asked sarcastically.

"Look," Tucker said, taking out a newspaper clipping and handing it to me. "This will make you feel better. Look who it is."

I looked at the paper, only to have my eyes almost bug out of my head to see a very familiar looking girl with a microphone in hand.

"SAM?" I whispered/yelled. "What was she doing there?"

"Singing." Tucker replied. "And doing a very good job at it, too."

"Why didn't she tell us?" I asked.

"Like I know." he replied. "You're asking a person who pays as close attention to detail as he does in math."

"Should we ask her?"

"No. It's better to keep a secret than to ask about one."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, fearing the stupidity of the answer.

"I got it off a fortune cookie." He replied. I hate it when I'm right.

The rest of the day went normally. The only time when my powers went haywire was when I was working with Sam on a science lab. My pants fell down. She just assumed that it was a just a tiny skip in my powers. But I had a feeling that she knew better.

When I got home, all I could think about was Sam. I was wondering why she didn't tell Tucker and I about her singing at the club. I've told her secrets, much worse than singing at a club. If you catch my drift.

_If only there were some way I could let her know about me liking her… _I thought on my way upstairs. _But how?_

As I walked into my room, I looked on my bed. The mask was back. "How'd you get back here?" I asked to myself. I threw the mask under the bed. I then got an idea. But then after thinking about it, I shook it off.

"No." I said. "That's a stupid idea. It could never happen, we're just friends. Although, she wouldn't have to know it's me… No. I won't do it."

Maybe it was my hormones talking, but something deep inside told me exactly what to do. I phased through my bed. You could probably guess what happened next. An insane, energetic whirlwind later, the mask took control again. This time, I was wearing a midnight black tux and black pants. I then grabbed the newspaper clipping with Sam on it.

"Hold on sugar." I said. "Daddy's got a sweet tooth tonight!"

* * *

How was that chunk of words and uh… more words? Well, my birthday panned out ok. I got mostly everything I wanted. Keyword: mostly. There's one thing that I want that no EB Games gift card can buy. If you read my profile carefully, you'll figure that thing, or should I say person, out.

PhantomAL


	4. The Obligitory Soundtrack chapter!

Alright. This is not a real chapter. But I just thought it would be nice if I gave you the soundtrack list before the fic was over with. Just so you could listen to the music while reading the fic. Wasn't that nice of me? No? Then just read this and keep reading the upcoming chapters. It's my fic. You're just reading it. Sorry. I just got a LOT on my mind. I'm going to the movies with my best girlFRIEND and I think I'm gonna let my feelings slip then. So just read this and wish me the best of luck this Sunday. I don't own any of these songs.

PhantomAL

The PhantoMASK soundtrack.

Under Pressure- Queen

Back in Black- AC/DC

Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down

Crazy- Simple Plan

ST. Jimmy- Green Day

Can't Even Tell- Soul Asylum

The Rockafeller Skank- Fat Boy Slim

Heimlich Maneuver- The Arrogant Worms (I just got one of their CD's. They're hilarious!)

Build Me Up, Buttercup- The Goops (This is the new version from the movie "Mallrats")

Extraordinary Girl- Green Day

We Will Rock You- Queen

Everytime- Simple Plan

Livin' On the Edge- Aerosmith

I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Ocean Avenue- Yellowcard

Let There Be Guns! - The Arrogant Worms

Unwell- Matchbox Twenty

How was that for a soundtrack list? Well, read, review, and if I missed a cool sounding song, let me know in your reviews. Wish me luck for Sunday. The next chapter should be up by Monday.

PhantomAL


	5. Build Me Up

Hey everypeoples! I feel like I must apologize to Danny's-Ghostly-Girl for scaring her. But think about it. How would YOU act if YOU were under the power of the mask? Once again, I apologize. And now, the fic insanely rolls along.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Get off my back!

PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 4

Build Me Up

(Danny's POV)

Under the power of the mask, I got ready. I pulled out of my pocket what looked like a huge helmet that went over my head. I put the helmet on, and pressed a button.

"Ahhhhhh! Ooohh! NIIIIII!" I was screaming inside the helmet as it shocked me, changing my appearance. I then pulled the helmet off, revealing that my hair was less messy and my teeth were whitened. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smiled a huge sly smile. I then pulled out the inside of my pockets, seeing them to be empty.

"Uh oh…" I said. "Can't make the scene if you don't have the green."

I then got an idea. I then sped out of my house, without waking up any of my family members. Try doing THAT the next time you can't sleep!

Down at the city bank, I crept up behind a dumpster. I saw a couple of thug-looking men were dressed in black. They looked like they were about to rob it.

"Alright boss," one of them said into their walkie-talkie, "we're ready to pull off the job."

"Excellent" The voice said. The voice was a heavy New York accent. Little did I know that I was gonna hear that voice again very soon. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Just when they were about to break in, I got there first. I whirlwinded my fists right into the faces of the thugs, knocking them over. I then sped into the bank, made a HUGE deposit from my own bank account, try the whole account, and 15 seconds later; I sped out again with a big sack of money. I then made my way towards the ally where I had parked my scooter. But with all the ruckus going on, I failed to notice the sounds of a police siren and a few gunshots…

I then pulled out a toolrack out of my pocket, and went to work on my scooter. About 1 minute later, my scooter had turned into a slicked out scooter, with green and red flames, mega thrusters on the back, and a horn that played "This is Halloween" by Danny Elfman. It was like a scooter that came literally out of my imagination. I jumped on the scooter, money bag in hand, and sped my way to the club. Having NO IDEA what lied in store for me when I got there.

* * *

When I got to "The Exorcist", the place was twice as packed as last night.

_Sam must've been great._ I thought.

I then played my horn and parked my scooter right in front of the joint. I then got off of it. By got off, I mean jumped off the scooter while it was till in motion, causing the scooter to ride into the bike rack and park itself.

"How Do?" I said slyly.

I then walked up to the bouncer who had thrown me out the night before.

"Do you have a ticket?" he asked.

"Noooooo…" I said. "But I believe my friends do. Perhaps you've heard of them."

I then pulled out a big ol' wad of cash.

"Franklin, Jefferson, and Jackson!" I then threw all of the money out into the cheering crowd, who collected the money like candy out of a piñata. I then made my way in.

I ordered a non-alcoholic blueberry daiquiri. Hey, I don't wanna get DRUNK! I'm only 15! I then made my way to a table as I looked around. The place was dark and dreary. But at the same time, lively and filled with rock music.

_No wonder Sam got a job here…_

After 5 minutes of looking around, I heard a loud, booming voice come out of the speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer guy said, "please welcome tonight's musical entertainment: Sam Manson!"

Suddenly, I gained control of my body. I was no longer under the power of the mask. Although, my face was still green. I looked up onstage and saw Sam. She was in her usual clothes and a rock band was behind her.

"Alright," she began, "this song is dedicated to my best friend Danny, who I wish could've been here tonight."

_She DOES care about me! She even dedicated a song to me! Un-Gothlike, but nonetheless signs that she likes me more than a friend. _

The music then started to play.

**Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart**

**"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again  
But you're late, I wait around and then  
I went to the door, I can't take any more  
It's not you, you let me down again**

**(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you mine  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo**

**Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart**

**You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know  
Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so**

**(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you mine  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo**

**Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart**

**I need you, more than anyone, baby  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart**

The music then ended. And the appulase then erupted. I of course, cheered the loudest for my best friend.

_My God,_ I thought, _I can't believe I hadn't fallen for her sooner. She's perfect. Nice, smart, funny, unique, great looking, and to top it off: a singer!_

The mask then once again got control of me again. I then sped my way up on stage. A spotlight then came over me.

"Let's ROCK this joint!"I yelled.

I then pressed a button on a remote that I pulled out of my pocket. The song "Rockafeller Skank" by Fat Boy Slim started to play. The spotlight then shone on Sam and I. I pulled Sam in to dance. It was INCREDIBLE. Few could dance to that song, but we mythbusted that myth. I was spinnin her around and upside down. We were having so much fun that no one even heard the conversation in the back room...

* * *

In the back room, the guy on the walkie-talkie was sitting in a leather chair. His name was Damian. He was 16 years old andhe inherited this club and moved here when his father, Dorian, died in Edge City. Little did anyone know, that he was also part of the teenage mafia in Amity Park. How's THAT for a life of accomplishments? And little did I know, that he had a thing for Sam. Hence the reason she got the job in the first place.Anyway, the guy who got shot at the bank came in the door, blood stained on his shirt.

"Jim," Damian said, "what the hell happened?"

"Someone hit the bank before us..." Jim whispered, before sleeping the eternal sleep.

Damian then grabbed the collar of one of the guys who was at the bank when I was there.

"Alright," Damian said, "who did this?"

"HIM!" the guy said, pointing out the door window right at yours truely. "That's the guy!"

"That guy dancin' with Sam!" Damian said. "His ass is toast."

* * *

Near the end of the music, I leaned Sam down, holding her in my arms. I then did the unthinkable. Yes America, I kissed her. And as the mask, just the littlest things can have a big impact on a person. During the kiss, her boots flung off... while they were still BUCKLED! I then parted lips with her. She then had an empty look on her face. She was about to say something, when a nearby gunshot caused me to drop Sam.

"Alright," Damian said, "everyone out. Sam get out of here!"

Just like that Sam got up and left. I then gained controll of the mask again, making me angry.

_How dare he tell her what to do! This guy is in for it now that she messed with my Sam. Wait, my Sam? Great, now I think I OWN her. No wonder I didn't be more open about my feelings..._

The mask then gained controll again, inturrupting my thoughts.

"OK, green boy," Damian said cooly, "I wanna know where my money is and I wanna know NOW!"

"Alrighty then!" I said.

I then pulled out a calculator and did the math.

"You got a 27.5 in T-Bills amortized over the fiscal year,16-3/4 in stocks and bonds, Carry the nine and divide by the Gross National Product. Fortunatley for you, funeral bouquets are deductable!"

The big guy next to Damian began firing shots at me. I then literally bounced my way out of there. Hearing the noise from across the street, the police then barged in. Damian cooly then explained what happened, why the bank was robbed, and why there was a blood-splatterd dead guy in the back room. This guy is pretty smooth-talking. But I'm smoother!

The police then gathered what they thought was evidence. Before they left, one of the police cops, which was the one who was in my house this morning, picked up a buisness card that was upside down. On the card were the green initials "PM" on it. On the back was the words in green lettering:

"You've just been had by The PhantoMASK"

* * *

Sorry to end the chapter there. But I'm tired. I'm goin to be. And my fingers hurt. Read and review please! Please no flames! I've got too much on my mind to worry about those horrible things of torture. (mumbles to self)...eggs...

PhantomAL


	6. The Nameless Chapter

People, people, people! PhantomAL is in the hiz-ouse! I gots me a new chapter and it's leakin' out of my head right now! (SPLAT!) Oh, there it is!  
I don't own anything.  
PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 6

The nameless chapter

(Danny's POV, as always!)

I woke up with a headache more spitting than the Grand Canyon. Maybe even worse. I then recollected my thoughts and remembered what I did last night. I went to the club, I danced with Sam, and I KISSED her! Although it wasn't really me who did it, I was still surprised nonetheless. I then heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door, expecting it to be one of my family members. But it was the police chief from last night.

"Fenton", he said angrily, "where were you last night?"

"At home," I said, "doing homework."

"Cut the crap." He said. "You were at the club last night. I know because after running a DNA test, and talking with the city bank, it seems that the thousands of dollars I saw all over the ground at the club was taken from YOUR bank account."

My eyes widened. But I wasn't out of the fight yet. He might have been an adult, but from the info I've gathered, adults around here are pretty oblivious to something that's right under their noses.

"That money," I said, "was stolen."

"Stolen?" he asked. "Money from your bank account?"

"I… I mean…" I said, "what is this world coming to when a teenagers' own bank account isn't safe from this cities lowlifes?"

"I'll keep in touch, Fenton" And with that, the chief left. Like I said: oblivious with a capital "O".

When I got to school, guys were giving Sam the ever-popular "give-me-your-number" look. Apparently, most of them have been to the club. I felt like givin' them a kick in the face with a ribbon on top for even thinking about flirting with Sam. But knowing her, she shrugged it off.

I met up with her at lunch. Since Tucker was flirting with Valerie, it was just us two. Perfect. JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSST PEACHY! After what seemed to be 5 minutes of silence, I started the conversation.

"So," I began, "I heard you were a great singer at 'The Exorcist' the past few nights."

Sam looked at me with a shocked look on her face. I loved that look. For two reasons: 1: it was cute when she has it on her face. 2: it gave me the upper hand in the battle of the sexes.

"How did you…" she began.

"…know?" I interrupted. "Well, let's just say that Tucker can't keep a secret to save his ass."

She laughed, both at the joke, and out of nervousness.

"Anyway," I continued, "I heard that someone special was at the club last night."

"Yeah," she said. "He had a… green face."

I thought up a story so I wouldn't sound like an idiot… even more.

"I know." I said. "He's my… cousin, visiting from… Greenland!"

"Well," she began, "tell him that he's a great dancer."

"I can do more than that." I said, without listening to my brain. "How a bout I set up some time for you to meet him."

"That would be nice." she said with a smile.

"How about tonight at 7 at the park?"

"Great, tell him that."

"I'll do that." I said nervously.

I was screwed. If I didn't go, Sam would know that I lied to her and she'd be angry at me. But if I DID go, then she'd find out that the mask was me the whole time. I needed help, maybe a psychiatrist. The problem was that I didn't know any… I lived with one.

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging like that. But I've gotta prepare for my own date with destiny. Read and review please!

PhantomAL- the future reincarnation of Jason Mewes


End file.
